


hi (hello?)

by mikararinna



Series: love out of impulse [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I'm helping out the drought, M/M, Songfic, inspired from hi hello by day6, stan talent stan day6, stan talent stan monsta x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: after we say this to each other, our story beginsorHyungwon should get to know the greeting stranger and not just pass by him in the hallways.





	hi (hello?)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from hi hello by day6  
> a masterpiece

He didn't know when exactly it started. Or who the person was. But he remembered that during the second month of his first year in university while being busy with whatever he was doing then, a male with really bright blonde hair, with very long bangs that was parted in two, the bangs reaching just below his eyebrows - and maybe with a very blinding smile - said hi to him.

And Hyungwon didn't know this guy.

Hyungwon was just chilling, doing his own thing under the large oak tree in the campus site. And then this guy - who he didn't know - just casually passed by, a shadow looming over him and greeted him. Dumbfounded, Hyungwon mumbled a hello back at him. Because his mother taught him as much. Hyungwon thought that this guy would take a seat in front of him, maybe introduce himself. Maybe this guy just wanted to be friends with Hyungwon.

But no. This guy only smiled at him, seemingly happy with the answer and walked away like nothing happened. Like he didn't just say hi to a random stranger reading a book under an oak tree and left that said stranger after a 'hi'.

Hyungwon's first thought was, what a weird, weird person.

But then he remembered he was in university, in any case, too much exposure to lectures and assignments might make you go cuckoo in the head. This, Hyungwon could confirm because two weeks into university and he could already feel his sanity slip off his mind.

After that, the memory of that guy just slowly dispersed from Hyungwon. What more with the amount of homework he had to deal with. He thought that the male was probably a little tipsy - although it was broad daylight - and had done implusive things with being not sober and all. Hyungwon thought that it would be the first and last encounter of him with that male because in such a large university he wouldn't meet a same face twice right? Unbeknownst to Hyungwon that wasn't the last time and the next time certainly wouldn't be either.

He saw him again in the hallways. Chattering with a friend of his, Hyungwon assumed. Hyungwon had his eyes on the blonde male and the male might have noticed because he looked up. His eyes lit up and he smiled at Hyungwon.

"Hi!" he said, like the first time they met. Hyungwon nodded curtly, a reply of hello from him before the male walked passed Hyungwon. Just like the last time, like they were nothing but two strangers who casually greeted each other in the hallways.

So Hyungwon paid no heed to it. But then they started to fall into a pattern. Every once in a while, maybe twice a week - three if he was lucky - he would find the male roaming the hallways or walking in the cafeteria. The male would see him, say a simple 'hi' while Hyungwon reply with a 'hello' and they walked past each other. And then Hyungwon would continue with his day. With the different people Hyungwon saw the male with everyday, Hyungwon assumed that the male was just a social butterfly and like to greet everyone he saw in the hallways or under an oak tree. But seven months in and Hyungwon observed that the male never said hello to the person walking before Hyungwon or the person walking after. It was just Hyungwon and nobody else.

A part of him took pride at that, another part was just confused. If the male just wanted to be friends with him, why not approach him directly?

But Hyungwon didn't mind. Because after sitting in for long hours of lectures, getting scolded for turning up his assignment two minutes later than the deadline, he would walk in the hallways. And blondie would be there. With his bright smile and bright hair, and when the sun kissed the top of the male's hair making it seems like he had a halo, Hyungwon thought that angels definitely exist. And when the male said hello to Hyungwon like usual, it made up for the shitty day he had. And then the shitty year he had been through.

There was once. After maybe their 100th greeting or so - because Hyungwon obviously didn't count (it was the 106th). Hyungwon noticed that blonde male was not blonde anymore. He had red hair making him look dashing, mature, handsome even. Attractive, that Hyungwon couldn't leave his eyes off him.

"New hair?" Hyungwon asked when they were done with their usual greeting.

It took the other male by surprise but only for a moment because that surprise was replaced by a smile. Even brighter than before.

"Yes," he replied. It was short but Hyungwon was satisfied with it. And he wanted to say more, talk to the male more. But within the sea of people, the blonde male - now a red-head was ushered away.

And just like that they were strangers again. Or maybe, they were just strangers to begin with.

So maybe they don't know each other's name, don't know each other's major or the others' intention. Yet Hyungwon found comfort in the bright smile and found warmth in the soothing voice. And everything else didn't matter.

He was walking in the hallways again, this time with a friend of his - Kihyun of a different major but lived in the same neighbourhood in Hyungwon's small hometown. They were talking, walking straight to the cafeteria to fill up their rumbling stomachs when Hyungwon saw him, with the usual friend he was always with. He noticed Hyungwon and he smiled. Hyungwon smiled back.

"Hi," the male greeted him, like always.

"Hello." Hyungwon replied back, like usual. And then they were gone from each other's sight, disappeared within the sea of people.

"Who was that?" Kihyun asked him. "I'm not aware of you having friends other than me. I always thought you were more subdued. And I don't think the kid's from the same major as you."

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun as they neared the cafeteria. "He's not a friend." Hyungwon clarified. Because they were indeed not friends in any way.

Kihyun eyed him weirdly. "He just said hi to you in the middle of the hallway like you've known each other for decades." Kihyun said again.

"He's not a friend." Hyungwon pressed again. "But we've been greeting each other since my first year. I don't know him and neither does he. I don't know his name and he too don't know my name. But we greet each other every other day. Almost like every day. But no, we do not know each other."

"So he's a stranger?" Kihyun asked. Hyungwon contemplated on the answer for awhile. "Yes, he is."

"He could be dangerous," Kihyun warned.

Hyungwon sighed, "Don't just assume he's dangerous, he had done no harm to me." he said.

"In any way, he could be. You don't know him well enough, don't even have mutual friends with him. You don't even know his name." Kihyun said like it was a fact, because that was indeed a fact.

"So unless I know his name, he is not dangerous?" Hyungwon inquired, lips pursed.

Kihyun shrugged his shoulder. "Dangerous? Still is, maybe. But then he will be less than a stranger, a friend maybe or an acquaintance." he said. And then they dropped the subject. Food-filled mouth chattering about their every day lives.

Hyungwon had given it a thought. Way longer than when he talked with Kihyun. He had a desire to get to know the male better but there just wasn't a chance. The male was either with one of his friends or Hyungwon was with Kihyun or there were too many people around them. So there wasn't really a proper chance. Hyungwon had to wait, he waited long enough for the male's red hair to fade into brown and later dyed back into snow white.

But then a chance came, on a rainy day where the hallways were empty. He was walking alone and so was Hyungwon. They passed by each other, a smile grazing their faces.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi." Hyungwon replied. And they walked passed each other. Hyungwon almost let the chance slip if he did not turn around and grabbed the male's wrist.

"Wait!" Hyungwon said. The male turned around, confused at first. "Are you in a rush?" Hyungwon asked because he would never, ever held someone back if they were busy.

The male shook his head. "No, not really." he said.

Hyungwon cleared his throat. "Oh I see then." he mumbled. The male tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. Hyungwon found the sight adorable.

"I'm Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon."

The male looked taken aback. Hyungwon cleared his throat again. "We always pass by each other in the hallways and said hi. I never got to know your name and so do you. I think it's time we introduce ourselves and start getting to know each other right?" Hyungwon said.

And the male smiled. He grinned. The bright, blinding one he always wore on his face. Exaggerating as it may sound, Hyungwon thought that the skies had cleared up. There was rainbows and angels singing. And there was something, a warm, fluttering feeling Hyungwon couldn't quite explain building up in his stomach. It was clenching up on his throat. But it didn't matter right now because the male in front of him was smiling.

"I'm Lee Minhyuk." the male said. "Nice to meet you Chae Hyungwon,"

**Author's Note:**

> in another episode of minhyuk doing impulsive things and hyungwon going along with him. muse was present and being generous so I decided to help out the hyunghyuk drought. can you believe they haven't interacted ONCE throughout this whole comeback??
> 
> on a side note, people keep talking about hyungki and hyungkyun (me included) but yall missing the real ship here. ITS JOOWON YALL. tell me my heart isn't the only one that flutters when hyungwon said i love you to jooheon in mix and the city :') 
> 
> aNYWAYS. kudos and comments are appreciated especially if you enjoy this piece. stay safe everyone <3  
> [twitter](twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie)


End file.
